Masih Disini
by EL' Namikaze
Summary: Songfic Naruto/Rate : T/pair : Narusaku sligt Sasusaku/Sad Ending/RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s), lagu gak nyambung sama cerita, dll**

**Rate : T**

**pair : Narusaku slight Sasusaku**

**Songfic : Disini untukmu**

Terinspirasi dari lagunya ungu yang judulnya 'Di sini Untukmu'

**Happy reading...**

_Seandainya kau tahu betapa ku sangat inginkan dirimu_

_Seandainya kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam isi hatiku_

_Akankah bisa ku dapatkan rasa cinta dalam hatiku_

_Dan akankah bisa ku katakan walau kaulah yang terindah_

_Untukku..._

seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata blue sapphire. Tengah menatap seorang wanita berambut bubble gumb dari kejauhan. Haruno Sakura namanya. Ia adalah teman sekampusnya. Wanita yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. Meski wanita itu tidak tau kalau pemuda ini memiliki perasaan padanya. Terlebih lagi kalau wanita itu yang terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Masih menatap Sakura, membuat Naruto lupa akan sekitarnya. Dan

DUAKK !

"ittai.. Dattebayo." Rintih Naruto sambil memegang mukanya yang terkena bola basket.

"kau ini kenapa sih Naruto tak biasanya kau tak bisa menangkap operan dari Kiba". Omel pelatih klub basket tersebut. Semua temannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya akibat adegan konyol itu.

"sensei izinkan aku istirahat sebentar." Kata Naruto sambil memegang hidung nya yang sudah memerah akibat ditimpuk dengan bola basket.

"hn, istirahatlah."

Naruto berjalah kesakitan ke kursi penonton dengan digosok-gosokkan tangannya dihidung. Sesampainya di kursi penonton Naruto mengambil handuk kecil dan minuman soft drink dari tas kecilnya. Menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk tadi dan membuka minuman soft drink tersebut, ia meminumnya sedikit. Dan menyenderkan badannya ke kursi penonton. Menghela nafas .

Sambil beristirahat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari wanita berambut buble gumb tersebut. Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama mata Naruto langsung berhasil menemukannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat wanita yang ia cintai tersebut. Dan rona merah di kedua pipinya muncul. saat ia melihat senyuman dan rona merah di kedua pipi Sakura, yang saat itu sakura sedang melihat sesuatu di handphonennya tersebut.

"k-kawai..." gumam Naruto tak jelas.

" haa ka-kawai." Kata orang disamping Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"siapa yang kawai Naruto." Tambah orang disamping tersebut.

"HAAA Shikamaru... sejak kapan." Kaget Naruto sambil melompat keatas kursi dan menunjuk Shikamaru.

"dari tadi Baka." Jawab Shikamaru dengan mata tertutup.

"Siapa yang kawai." Tambah Shikamaru dan juga dengan seringaiannya.

"E-tto... tidak ano aa itu yang kawai." Tunjuk Naruto asal kearah awan yang sudah berwarna orange. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kau mau membodohi ku." Kata Shikamaru.

"aku sudah setiap saat menatap awan tapi tidak ada yang ku lihat kawai." Tambah Shikamaru.

"siapa yang kawai.." tanya Shikamaru. masih menunjukkan seringaiannya.

"aaa ano..." Hanya suara itu yang dikeluar kan Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"dia.." tunjuk Shikamaru kearah Sakura. Naruto yang melihat arah tunjuk Shikamaru hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"hehe iya." Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bukankah itu Sakura, Sahabatnya Ino." Kata Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah Sakura.

"kau menyukainya." Kata itu langsung dikeluarkan dari bibir Shikamaru. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"kenapa tidak mengatakannya kalau kau suka dengannya." Saran Shikamaru.

"apa kalau aku mengatakannya dia akan menerimaku." Tanya balik Naruto. Shikamaru menghela napas.

"haa mana aku tahu mendokusai." Kata Shikamaru.

"apa kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Ia sedang sendiri di taman itu. ini kesempatan bagus bukan." Saran Shikamaru sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya ini.

"dan juga ia sering bersama teman – temannya kalau kemana – mana." Tambah Shikamaru lagi.

"t-tapi.." kata Naruto yang mulai gagap.

"ingat Naruto kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali. Gunakanlah kesempatan ini sebaik – baiknya." Kata Shikamaru meyakinkan Naruto.

"tapi kalau dia sudah punya kekasih ataupun tunangan bagaimana." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"ino bilang dia belum mempunyai kekasih atau pun tunangan." Balas Shikamaru dengan seringaiannya.

"ingat jangan memendam perasaan mu, katakanlah padanya sebelum nanti di ambil orang." Tambah Shikamaru. Naruto masih terdiam mencerna semua kata – kata Shikamaru di dalam otaknya yang super – super lemot itu.

Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto sedang berfikir tidak berbicara lagi ia pun berdiri dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas untuk melepaskan rasa pegalnya.

"jangan memendam perasaan mu." Kata Shikamaru sambil menepuk sebelah bahu Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Dan pergi keluar dari tribun penonton dan bergabung dengan teman – temannya.

Naruto masih memikirkan kata – kata Shikamaru. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya. Ataukah memendam perasaan ini hingga dia mati nanti. 'jangan memendam perasaan mu' kata – kata Shikamaru masih terngiang di kepalanya. 'ino bilang dia belum mempunyai kekasih atau pun tunangan' kata – kata itu lagi. Naruto hanya mengacak – acak rambutnya tanda ia sedang bingung.

"apa aku akan mengatakannya." Kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melihat ke arah lapangan dan sudah tidak ada lagi teman – temannya.

_Masih disini menanti mu berharap kau akan memikirkan ku_

_Masih di sini menunggu mu menanti jawaban atas cintaku_

_Masih disini menantimu berharap cinta kita kan bersatu_

_Masih disini menunggu mu menanti dirimu kembali_

_Masih disini..._

_Masih disini.._

Sakura sedang duduk disebuah kursi taman yang hanya ia tempati seorang. Ditangan kanannya ia sedang menggenggam ponsel miliknya. Sepertinya ia sedang bertukaran e-mail dengan – tiba wajahnya memerah ketika mendapat balasan e-mail dari seberang sana.

"apa ia sedang tidak bercanda." Kata Sakura sambil menatap ke ponselnya. Saat hendak ingin membalas e-mail tersebut terdengar suara bariton yang memanggil namanya.

"Sakuraa – chan." Panggil orang tersebut dengan melambaikan tangannya dan juga tidak lupa dengan cengirannya.

"N-Naruto." Kata Sakura terkejut saat ia melihat kehadiran Naruto yang datang tidak di undang tersebut. Naruto langsung duduk disamping Sakura tanpa memintanya terlebih dahulu. Terdengar helaan nafas dari pemuda pirang tersebut yang sepertinya sangat lelah sekali.

"sepertinya kau sangat lelah sekali." Kata Sakura yang langsung membuka topik pembicaraan.

"ya begitulah, aku habis dari latihan basket." Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"ohh." Hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

Hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sakura masih dengan pemikirannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"aa Sakura – chan kau sedang apa berada di taman ini." Kata Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan lagi.

"hm aku tadi sedang membaca Novel." Jawab Sakura dengan mengangkat buku Novelnya yang berada disamping tempat duduknya. Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Sekali lagi hening menyelimuti keduanya. Tak biasanya Naruto membuat suasana menjadi hening begini. Biasanya kalau ada pemuda pirang ini suasana akan menjadi ribut dengan segala ocehannya yang konyol

'apa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang' batin Naruto yang sudah mulai gelisah. Ia melihat Sakura sepertinya ia sedang asyik denga ponsel miliknya.

'sepertinya ia, aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi berduaan begini' batin Naruto.

"S-Sakura – chan." Panggil Naruto yang terkesan terdengar lebih lembut. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"ada apa Naruto." Kata Sakura.

"a-ano a-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi ini hanya sekali saja aku ucapkan." Kata Naruto gugup. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"kau ingin mengatakan apa." Tanya Sakura balik.

"a-aku a-aku..." Naruto mulai gagap berbicaranya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Aku apa Naruto.." kata Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar.

"aku menyukai Sakura – chan." Kata Naruto langsung. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah akibat pengakuannya tersebut. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya diam membatu mendengar pengakuan Naruto yang sangat di luar dugaannya.

"bukan tepatnya aku mencintai Sakura – Chan. Sudah lama aku mencintai Sakura – Chan." Kata Naruto membenarkan perkataannya tadi. Sakura masih diam membatu. Naruto melihat Sakura yang membatu di tempatnya. Naruto mengerti seharusnya ia tidakmengatakannya sekarang.

"mungkin ini terlalu mengejutkan untuk Sakura – chan terima." Ujar Naruto.

"tapi Sakura – chan bisa menjawabnya besok. Aku akan menunggu mu disini." Kata Naruto sekali lagi. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut atas pengakuan Naruto tadi.

"Jaa – ne Sakura – chan." Kata Naruto melambaikan tangannya.

EL'

"baiklah cukup hari ini latihannya. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Kata pelatih basket itu. Semua pemain bubar dan pergi meninggalkan lapangan tersebut kecuali pemuda pirang jabrik yang ingin pergi ke taman di dekat lapangan basketnya.

"Naruto ayo pulang." Ajak Shikamaru.

"aa Shikamaru kau pulang duluan saja dulu. Aku ingin menghampiri seseorang dulu." Kata Naruto. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk " baiklah." Kata Shikamaru ia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto berlari tergesa – gesa menuju ke taman kemarin. Naruto tidak ingin wanita yang ia cintai menunggunya terlalu lama. 'apa jawaban Sakura – chan ya' batin Naruto. 'mungkin ia akan mengatakan hm aku menerima mu dan aku juga mencintai mu Naruto' batin Naruto dan ia tersenyum tidak jelas memikirkan kata – kata yang ada dalam otaknya tersebut.

Sesampai disana Naruto hanya melihat bangku yang kosong dan tidak ada yang mendudukinya. Naruto memperlambat larinya dan berjalan pelan sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"hee kemana Sakura – Chan.." kata Naruto.

"apa dia belum sampai ya." Kata Naruto yang entah pada siapa.

"lebih baik aku menunggunya saja." Naruto menduduki bangku taman tersebut. Sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

1 jam kemudian

"haaaah." Terdengar helaan nafas berat Naruto. Kini ia sedang menyender di sebuah batang pohon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"apa Sakura – chan tidak datang." Kata Naruto sambil melihat kearah matahari yang ingin tenggelam.

'mungkin ia hanya lupa.' Batin Naruto. Mengusap mukanya ia pun berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

'besok aku akan datang lagi' batin Naruto.

EL'

Di hari selanjutnya Naruto datang lagi ke taman tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Sakura namun nihil tidak ada Sakura di taman itu. Naruto memilih menunggunya lagi hari ini. Mungkin saja ia akan datang itu yang di pikiran Naruto saat ini.

Dua jam berlalu..

'apa sebaiknya aku menelepon dia saja ya' batin Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari kontak bernama Sakura. Dan menekankan gambar telepon berwarna hijau di tuts ponselnya.

'maaf nomor yang tujui sedang tidak aktif atau...' Naruto langsung mematikan panggilannya.

'haah nomornya tidak aktif.' Batin Naruto. Ia tertunduk lesu.

"besok aku akan datang lagi." Gumam Naruto. Dan berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut.

EL'

Hari ke tiga juga tetap sama. Sakura tidak datang ketaman itu. Begitu pula dengan hari – hari selanjutnya. Hari ini hari kedelapan Naruto sedang menunggu wanita itu, sudah seminggu lebih Naruto datang ketempat itu tapi Sakura juga tak kunjung datang. Kali ini Naruto bertekad ia akan menunggu Sakura lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia sekarang sedang duduk di bangku taman itu. Masih Menunggu wanita itu ia berharap cintanya bisa bersatu dengannya dan juga Naruto masih memikirkan wanita itu sampai sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian malam datang menghampirinya. Ia masih duduk di bangku taman itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Lampu – lampu taman sudah di hidupkan dari tadi. Ia terus menunggu wanita itu sampai saat ini.

Tes tes tes...

Hujan rintik – rintik membasahi taman tersebut dan pemuda itu masih setia duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Tak lama kemudian hujan pun mulai deras dan membasahi pemuda itu. Naruto tetap tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya walaupun hujan tengah mengguyurnya ia tetap tak beranjak.

Tiba – tiba ia merasakan hujan sudah tidak membasahi dirinya lagi. Ia menengadah keatas. Terkejut saat melihat seorang tengah memayungi dirinya.

"Shikamaru.." kata Naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini. Dan juga kenapa kau bermain hujan – hujanan." Kata Shikamaru

"aku sedang tidak bermain hujan – hujanan, aku sedang menunggunya." Kata Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Shikamaru bingung melihat temannya. Menunggu. Menunggu siapa.

"kau menunggu siapa." Kata Shikamaru.

"dia..." kata Naruto. Sambil menutup matanya dan air matanya terjatuh dari kedua kelopak matanya. Tiba – tiba kegelapan menguasai dirinya.

BRUUKK

Naruto terjatuh pingsan. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya menjeritkan nama Naruto.  
"NARUTOO.." jerit Shikamaru.

_Masih disini menantimu berharap kau akan memikirkan ku_

_Masih disini menunggumu menanti jawaban atas cinta ku_

_Masih disini menanti mu berharap cinta kita kan bersatu_

_Masih disini menunggumu menanti dirimu.._

2 tahun kemudian..

Naruto saat ini sudah pulang dari kantornya. Ia kini tengah berjalan menuju taman yang sering ia kunjungi tersebut. Sampainya disana ia langsung duduk dibangku taman itu. Menyenderkan badannya.

'Sakura aku masih menunggumu' batin Naruto.

Tiba – tiba hujan deras mengguyur taman itu. Walaupun hujan Naruto tetap tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

'hujan lagi...' batin Naruto. Dan air matanya keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menangis dalam hujan yang deras.

"kenapa kau tak datang juga Sakura." Gumam Naruto di sela isakkan menundukkan kepala. Naruto menangis. Mengeluarkan semua rasa yang berkecamuk di hatinya.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang pemuda berambut raven dan berambut buble gumb melawati Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut raven itu menutupi Sakura dan dirinya menggunakan jasnya berwarna hitam dari hujan yang sangat deras.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah toko. Berteduh di depan toko tersebut.

"apa kau kehujanan Sakura." Kata pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"ahh tidak, terimakasih Sasuke – kun." Jawab Sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

" bagaimana dengannya." Kata pemuda tadi yang bernama Sasuke.

"dia juga tak apa." Kata Sakura memperlihatkan anak bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Syukurlah." Kata Sasuke lega.

"baiklah ayo kita pergi." Kata Sasuke lagi sambil memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum berjalan Sakura sempat menoleh kebelakang melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang di taman tadi. Ia merasa kasihan dengan pemuda itu.

'ada apa dengan pemuda itu' batin Sakura dan beranjak pergi.

**-FIN-**

**Akhirnya selesai juga ff pertama saya, gimana ceritanya nyambung gk dgn lagunya. Maklum masih author baru. Ok akhir dari saya minta saran dan kritikannya ya senpai –senpai..**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
